


Telling Stories over Tea

by BelleofHell



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sibling Banter, Sibling Love, and alfendi/lucy is hinted at, i love the layton fam so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Flora has some big news to tell Alfendi. It's too bad he doesn't really care to hear it.





	Telling Stories over Tea

“I can’t believe it. My big sister and our dad’s favorite child getting married. What will the world think?”

Flora blushed and hid her smile behind her handkerchief. “Alfendi, you must stop calling Luke that. He only lived with the Professor for a few years.” 

Alfendi scoffed and shifted in the small, elegant chair he was sitting in. Flora had contacted him the previous day insisting they meet for tea, claiming she had big news to tell him. 

So there they were at a table outside of a quaint little tea shop, despite the frigid weather, and sure enough, her news was big. Luke had proposed to her a few nights ago. Alfendi really shouldn’t be surprised. They had been dating forever, and everyone expected them to get married someday, so a proposal was bound to happen sooner or later. 

It just… Still took him off guard. His big sister, getting married. His earliest memories of Flora were of her watching him while their father was busy with work, which was, needless to say, very often. 

Alfendi shook his head and got back to the conversation at hand. “A few years is all it really took,” he insisted. 

Flora sighed. “That didn’t make him the favorite child. They just had a special bond.” She held her finger up when Alfendi tried to protest. “No, no. I get final say, because I was actually there.” 

Alfendi rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea before grimacing. He had never been as big of a fan of the stuff as Flora was. 

“So, uh…” he trailed off. What was someone supposed to say at this point? “...How did he propose?” 

Flora immediately brightened, and Alfendi resigned himself to sitting through a long story. 

“Oh, it was so romantic!” she started. “He took me ice skating! The lake wasn’t very crowded, which I thought was odd, since it is a fairly popular place to go ice skating. After we were there for around thirty minutes the place was deserted. It was just us in the moonlight surrounded by the most beautiful fairy lights,” she sighed, staring dreamily into her cup. “He took me out to the middle of the lake and got down on one knee.” Her gaze shifted to the ring now on her finger. It wasn’t huge. Just a thin band with a delicate diamond and two pink jewels on either side. It suited Flora perfectly. 

“I’m very happy for you, Flora,” Alfendi said truthfully and smiled at her. “Have you told Kat yet?” 

“Oh, of course!” Flora giggled. “Luke and I told her and the Professor together.” 

Alfendi simply nodded. Maybe now he could make his escape before Flora brought up another topic she would be set on for hours. 

“So, how’s Lucy?” she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Alfendi groaned. Nevermind. He wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted???? A fic???? That wasn't rune factory???????
> 
> Lol I've been wanting to post this for a while. I wrote it in like 2016 I think. I love these characters so much and I definitely wanna write with them some more in the future.


End file.
